


Mistakes Book II: Consequences

by clipper782



Series: The Crimson Empire - Or The Gangster Incest AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Businessman Anakin Skywalker, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Former Gangster Anakin Skywalker, Gangster Anakin Skywalker, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Shmi Skywalker Lives, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clipper782/pseuds/clipper782
Summary: Luke has decided to continue his relationship with his Sugar Daddy and also Actual Daddy Anakin Skywalker and things seem to be going as well as they could be but unsurprisingly there are challenges in store and some very unfortunate turmoil. Especially when certain secrets are threatened to be revealed and some old not-exactly-friends decide they aren't quite done with Anakin just yet.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Crimson Empire - Or The Gangster Incest AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714861
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Bottom Luke Skywalker!





	Mistakes Book II: Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I didn't write an epilogue. I don't know how long it'll take to update since I'm working on about a dozen things right now, but... I do so enjoy this world...

“Hey, Luke...” Anakin came up behind him in the hallway, wrapping his arms around his midsection and pulling him close. Luke indulgently let Anakin lean his head to the side to kiss him on the side of the neck. Once, twice, then open-mouthed with just a hint of a nip and Luke had to stop him.

“Anakin you promised. It has to be done eventually.”

“But why does eventually have to be today?” And if anyone could make a whine sound husky, Luke wouldn't have doubted it was Anakin. 

“It's _my_ birthday, so it's important.”

Anakin hesitated. “I just...”

“I know.” He turned around in Anakin's arms, pulling his own arms out to hold the older man lightly around his shoulders. “Listen to me. Believe me. I know it will be hard. But it has to happen. And it means a lot to me too.” He wasn't quite pleading, but he was definitely looking up at Anakin through his eyelashes. He could try to look cute, but not too cute, because that would just be more reason for Anakin to keep him home...

Anakin still looked unsure. “Well maybe I'm just an asshole, but I hate that they mean so much to you. They were never meant to be your parents...” Anakin sighed. “Yeah, okay, I'm being an asshole. But it still hurts.”

“I know.” And he did know. Anakin's feelings were often complex and confusing to the man himself, but he felt them very strongly. That was what had led him down a dark path in the first place. Anakin had been increasingly more open about his past, and Luke hoped their nightly discussions had been more of a source of healing for the older man than anxiety. It certainly felt that way, but maybe he was pushing him too hard, too fast. 

Though given what they had already been through, that was likely an understatement. A little more than two months, not quite three, and Luke was fully moved in with the older man, and they were already picking out a new home for the two of them. Though Anakin had been trying to involve Luke as much as he could in the process, Luke had a few issues that made it more than a little difficult. Namely balking at every list price ever and immediately falling in love with every house they were shown. And then just as quickly backing down because things didn't seem right. 

But, maybe it was more that it didn't feel right to be buying a house with a man he hadn't even introduced to his parents yet. So here he was, on his birthday, trying to get Anakin to just leave the damn house already so they could go to his parents' place for dinner.

“They are expecting us.” Luke added. “It won't make a good first impression if you don't show up.”

Anakin frowned, but he took a step back and reluctantly began buttoning his coat. “Fine. I'll go. No, I want to go. I do. Really. For you. Happy Birthday Baby Boy.” It would have been better if he hadn't been mumbling the words in such a put-out tone, but Luke would take what he could get.

Luke ghosted his hand lightly over the side of Anakin's face, drawing his attention and staring at him through his lashes silently for a moment. “Be good Ani, and I'll make sure we both get to have some birthday fun tonight.”

The words themselves were nothing special, but the meaning behind them and his touch had Anakin drawing a sharp intake of breath as he sidestepped around Luke to grab his briefcase. It was a new one that Luke had gotten for him. It was like it was his version of a purse, he never left the house without it, though God only knew what he carried around in it.

“You're getting your way, why are you pressing your luck?”

“I'm not pressing my luck, I'm providing incentive.” Luke himself was ready to go, and had been ready for the past half-hour while Anakin had waffled and put off actually going. “And now I'm texting Leia to say we're leaving so we'd better be leaving.”

“Yes, yes. Leaving. I know.” Anakin opened the door with a sigh. “After you...”

*

Luke let Anakin drive him. It was only fair after all. Plus keeping his mind on the road would hopefully keep him from too much anxiety.

“You know... Usually... I mean historically... This hasn't been... The best time of year for me.” Or not. He should have known. Anakin's mind always wandered on the road.

“I...” It wasn't like he could say he knew, because he really didn't.

“I mean, this is the first year I get to celebrate instead of mourn. Part of me feels like I should still be mourning, even though that makes no sense, and another part of me is just angry...”

Luke said nothing, but rested a hand on Anakin's arm. Maybe this was the worst possible time to be putting him through more stress. But when his parents had suggested – had pushed – for him to bring his 'new beau' for dinner on his birthday so they could finally meet him, he hadn't exactly thought it through.

“I know it isn't fair though. This is your birthday. This is a happy time for you. I should be happy. I shouldn't...”

“Please don't get after yourself for not being happy. I should have let you stay home.”

“No. I'm glad you didn't. Really I want nothing more than to celebrate your birthday. It's just...”

“Complicated.” Luke finished for him. What wasn't these days?

“Yeah. That.”

*

“You're late.” Leia had a stern look on her face, but the impact of it was greatly lessened when paired with the paper crown she was wearing with 'Birthday Girl' colored on it with Sharpie. 

“Sorry...'

“Don't be sorry, Luke, just don't be late.” She put a finger up to scold him.

“Its my fault we're late. Sorry about all that.” Anakin was grinning sheepishly. He held out a wrapped gift to Leia with a Birthday card attached. “Happy Birthday Leia.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Leia said with a small smile as she took the gift. “I do hope you aren't planning on giving Luke anything inappropriate over dinner?”

“Of course not. I know how to behave. I just... Choose not to sometimes.” Luke rolled his eyes, giving Anakin a playful shove towards the entrance as Leia ushered the two of them into the house. 

It was Bail they saw first, as Leia placed Anakin's gift to her on the counter alongside a few others, but removing the card and taking it upstairs, presumably to her old bedroom. Gift-giving was a smaller occasion in the Organa household, cards were private. Luke wanted to ask Anakin what it was like in his household growing up, but he didn't want to bring up any bad memories that were already way too close to the surface. Even Luke himself had a pang of regret. In another world he wouldn't have had to ask.

In any case, Anakin had already had them set to spend Christmas at the Skywalker house with Shmi and Owen and Beru. He'd already started excitedly planning the whole thing, despite it by all accounts still being spring, after Shmi had, quite miraculously, begun to respond to her treatments. While it was still unclear whether she would recover fully, Christmas was no longer a long shot for her. Some things weren't so bad.

But Anakin meeting Bail seemed like it might not turn out to be one of those things. Luke could feel him tense immediately, and the air from Bail was far from friendly.

“Skywalker. I've heard a lot about you.” He wasn't smiling, his eyes were hard, he had moved from leaning against the counter to a squared standing position. 

Anakin frowned. “It's Anakin, actually. Should I call you 'Organa'?”

“Mr. Organa would do nicely, yes.” Bail replied evenly. It was disappointing really. Anakin was facing something that was already harrowing and difficult for him and Bail wasn't even going to try. Really, Luke shouldn't have been surprised by that, and deep down he wasn't _really_. When it came to things regarding Luke, Bail and Breha rarely thought to take his thoughts and desires into consideration. 

“Well, _Mr. Organa_ I--”

“Anakin has been looking forward to meeting you. He's just been so busy, you know. With work. I'm so happy we all have time to spend together for our birthday.” Yes he was laying it on too thick, and yes it was all a bitter desperation to not have everything blow up, but at least his point was made obvious and clear.

“Yes, I've heard how busy things can get in your... Line of work.”

“I'm glad you understand. There's always a lot that goes into management for a high level executive, not to mention research and analysis. Don't get me started on the networking.” Bail's eyes narrowed as Anakin spoke. Anakin knew what he'd meant and Bail knew that he knew. Now he was just trying to figure out if Anakin thought he was stupid or was just lying to avoid complications. Not that it was really a lie. Anakin wasn't involved in that sort of thing anymore. 

“So how did you meet my son, Skywalker?” Luke could tell Anakin flinched at the words 'my son'. But it was likely near enough that Bail could assume it was his insistence on the name 'Skywalker'. But calling him Skywalker wouldn't get him so riled up as he was starting to get, so Luke, again, put a calming hand on Anakin's shoulder and spoke for him.

“It was when I was at work. You know I was working for Owen Lars? Well, it turns out Anakin is his step-brother.” Luke shrugged. “Small world, huh?”

Bail sighed, finally turning his attention to Luke. “Just because he's someone's step-brother... And he's twice your age, Luke. No good man in his forties is going out with a kid in his twenties just barely out of college. You aren't stupid, Luke. You should know this. I thought we raised you better than that.”

Oh no. The words addressed to him hurt, surely. But the more pressing matter he was faced with was that there was no way he'd be holding Anakin back after that.

“Why don't you just shut the fuck up, huh? I'm only here because I was _invited_ so if you don't want me here, this could have easily been avoided...” Was that-- Oh no. “And don't fucking talk to Luke like that.” That was it?-- Oh. No. “You should be damn lucky he's your son. That he even cares about _you_. I'm here for _him_ if you hadn't fucking noticed--”

“Wow. Okay. I was gone for like twelve seconds. What happened?” Oh thank god Leia was back.

“I'm sorry, Leia, I just...” Bail gestured vaguely to Anakin. “I just can't deal with this.”

Anakin looked like he was about to say something far from polite, but he seemed to think better of it rather quickly with looks given from both Luke and Leia. He grumbled something Luke didn't quite make out.

Leia shrugged, turning back to Bail as it became clear Anakin was, for the most part, going to stay silent. “That's fine. That's your choice. But being with Anakin is _Luke's_ choice. So that's something to keep in mind.” She and Bail stared at each other in silence for a few seconds. Luke moved closer to Anakin. He was still not happy, but he wasn't about to lose it either. Still, he rand a hand down his arm a few times reassuringly before letting his hand fall to grasp Anakin's. Anakin smiled at him. He felt the need to apologize for... Something. 

“Anyway, when's Mom coming back?” Leia said, casually, like nothing had happened in the time she'd been gone. “Cake can't be that hard to find, can it?”

“She'll be back soon.” Bail replied, reluctantly moving on to the new conversation topic. “I should check on dinner.”

“Yes.” Leia agreed. “You should.” 

Bail walked through the double doors of the living room and dining area that lead into the kitchen. Leia turned her attention to Luke and Anakin. “Now then. We should all sit down.”

“At the table,” Anakin asked, “Or?”

“No, no, no. As far away from the kitchen as possible. Hey. Maybe Luke can show you his old room upstairs? Might be fun.”

Anakin perked up, for the first time since the beginning of the unfortunate travesty that Luke had wrought from his own ignorance. “Luke? Could you?”

Luke smiled, taking his hand out of Anakin's and wrapping it around him in a side hug. “I'd love to.”

*

His old room was really nothing special, but to see Anakin experiencing it one would think it was one of the wonders of the world. 

“You'll show me your room too, right Leia?”

“Of course.” Leia agreed, from her spot, sitting at Luke's old desk.

The walls were still covered in old sports posters – teams that he hadn't bothered keeping up with after graduating high school. A few old books and trading cards. A collection of model planes that Anakin knew a surprising amount about. He'd been a collector himself in his youth, apparently.

“I wish I'd known you collected these, Luke...” There was something wistful in his voice. 

“You know now.” 

“Yeah, I do...”

Luke fidgeted, sitting down on his old bed. It seemed a lot smaller now. “I'm sorry things aren't going... great.”

“It's fine.” It didn't look fine. “As long as you're still coming home with me at the end of the night.” His tone was joking but he could tell it was masking something deeper, something he'd rather not name. 

Luke sighed. “You know I am.” He turned to Leia, “Has he been like this the whole time? Since I told him about Anakin? He hasn't said anything to me, not until now at least.” Nothing like that. Though, it wasn't often Bail said much at all to Luke.

“He's been... “ She looked away, only slightly, but Luke noticed. “As far as I've heard, he's been hoping you'd 'come to your senses' on your own.” It figured it was something like that. “But it was his idea for Anakin to come here. Or maybe it was Mom's idea? Whatever the case is...” She trailed off. “You know...” She turned to Anakin, still searching out every part of the room, pulling old books off of shelves and seemingly cataloging every toy he'd ever had. At least he wasn't taking this too badly, he hoped. “It isn't like he _knows_. Which we all know is for the best. Obviously. But it still doesn't feel right lying. I don't know how we're supposed to get around that.”

Anakin shrugged. 

“He's not going to understand why you're _jealous_ of him Anakin.” Leia explained, with a small sigh.

“I'm not.”

“You are.”

Luke had to agree with Leia's assessment of the situation. It was obvious, even before he'd met Bail. And Bail hadn't exactly given him much reason to like him either. “It's understandable, Anakin.” He said quietly. “I understand.”

Anakin turned from where he had been kneeling in front of a bookshelf, sitting on the floor, looking up at the twins, from one to the other. He seemed to be contemplating for a long moment. Then he let out an acquiescent groan. “Am I making this the worst birthday ever or what?”

“No.” The twins said in unison. Creepy. They'd have to make sure to never do that again. “Second grade,” Leia continued, after Luke gave her a nod to keep going, “seventh birthday I think? I got the nicest birthday dress, the best, and we made lemonade. But we forgot the sugar. And it was so horrible I knocked the entire pitcher over in disgust onto my dress. I was drenched in terrible lemonade and I had to go change. Awful.”

“Eighth grade.” Luke said, “Fourteenth birthday. Wedge's mom was supposed to pick us up from the movie theater, but she got the wrong one and since we were dumb and didn't know what we were doing we ended up getting lost downtown trying to find our way home. In the pouring rain.”

“You guys got in so much trouble for that.”

“It wasn't our fault!”

“It definitely was your fault. You know phones are a thing, right?”

“Yes well... You were just happy it wasn't you getting in trouble.”

“That's true.”

Anakin laughed, it was a sweet and genuine thing. “I'm glad I'm not the only thing to ruin birthdays around here.” His eyes softened as he looked at them. “I love you, you know?”

Leia seemed caught off-guard, turning away. The admission wasn't meant for just Luke, not that time. But Leia had retained a cool sort of distance from Anakin for the most part. Normal for a brother's boyfriend, but not for a... Though, Luke knew she had kept the old plush Anakin had given her, as far as he knew it still sat at the edge of her bed in the apartment they used to share.

Of course, if Bail or Breha were around, they would have assumed the admission was only for Luke. So there would be no reason for them to suspect anything. Lying may have sucked, more for Leia than for him, if he was being honest, but it was the best way to go. The only way to go. He would _not_ leave Anakin. Never. Not for anything.

“Anakin there's something I need to talk to you about.” Leia said, her eyes looking serious as she turned back to him.

“What is it?” Anakin had turned serious to, mirroring Leia's expression almost perfectly. Luke hoped he was the only one to see the resemblance there but that wasn't something he needed to worry about, nobody else would think about that.

“This.” And Leia pulled out from her coat the same letter that Anakin had given her with her gift. “I can't accept this.”

“Of course you can.” Anakin frowned. “It's a gift. It's your birthday.”

“It's a lot of zeroes, Anakin.”

“Please Leia, you're my...” He let the sentence hang but it was clear to all in the room that it wouldn't have ended with 'friend' or 'future sister-in-law'. “Please. It's not like I need it. What do people usually do with money? Give it to family right?”

“It looks like you're bribing me to like you.” Leia pointed out with a frown. “It's suspicious, it's a lot of money.”

“I'm not bribing you to like me though--”

“Aren't you?” she stood up, walked over to Anakin, and deposited the envelope into his lap. “Look, this is hard for me too, okay? I can't just... Just let me take this how I need to right now. It hasn't been that long really, not for me.” She cast a short look to Luke, but he couldn't help her with this.

“You didn't have a problem taking my money before,” Anakin pointed out somewhat ruefully. There was no venom behind his words, it was more just hurt, but Leia didn't necessarily know that, and Luke noticed her flinch and tense up anyway. “Shouldn't it be easier now that you have a claim?”

Leia frowned down at him, arms crossed. Neither of them backed down for a moment. Luke never thought he might be the least stubborn person in a room before, but here he was. Finally Leia sighed. “Anakin. It's because you're... so close. There's too much attached to it. Too much I'm not ready for.” She took a breath, twisting nervously, “I'm sorry.”

Anakin seemed to be about to answer her, but what he was going to say, Luke didn't know because it was then that they heard the front door open and close, and it drew all their attention away.

“I still want you to take the money.” Anakin said as Leia passed him to leave the room. Leia just rolled her eyes at him. Despite his words, he pocketed the envelope. “Your sister doesn't want my money,” he said to Luke after Leia had left the room. “Why doesn't she want my money? It's money, everyone wants money, right?”

Luke got up, fighting the urge to also roll his eyes and pass Anakin without a word. “It's complicated. How much money did you try to give her?”

Anakin said nothing.

“That much, huh? Well, Leia must care a lot if she's turning it down. Maybe it doesn't seem like it, but she does.”

“When did you get so mature?”

“Well, it is my birthday, so I guess it just comes with getting older.”

“You're twenty-three.”

“Like I said. Older.”

*

Leia had gathered their parents at the table. Dinner was, for the most part, finished and set on the counter in the kitchen. Breha had brought cake. A perfectly delightful family birthday. 

Anakin fidgeted nervously beside him. There was no redoing first impressions, but this would be his first time meeting Breha. The smile she wore when he introduced himself to her was far from genuine, but at least it was there. Bail didn't try to smile. 

“So what do you do, _Anakin_ ,” Bail asked as they sat down at the table. Luke made sure to sit Anakin in between himself and Leia. Just in case. “For work, I mean.”

“I oversee market research and manage accounts of clients who pay for that research and data analysis. Sometimes they pay for other things. Nothing illegal. Of course. My old boss, Senator Palpatine, you may have heard is suspected of less than legal dealings. Insider trading and whatnot, but I can assure you that had nothing to do with me, if its even true.”

“Given that he's run away to DC I'd say it's a pretty good chance the rumors are true.” Bail pointed out.

“Its a federal crime though, and he does _work_ in DC.” Why Anakin felt the need to defend _Palpatine_ of all people, Luke didn't really want to know. But he did know his family was not very pro-Palpatine. “But in an election year, I'll give you that it is suspicious.”

“Leia,” Breha started, “Are things going alright... With the campaign?”

Leia nodded stiffly. That was a point of contention too. How could they have not known? They had to have known. Surprisingly, Luke wasn't too bothered by this, despite having wanted to know his origins for the most part of his life. Leia was the one who had known Padmé though, and any conversation involving Palpatine was a conversation that involved her too. 

Leia had only just returned to the campaign, not formally or officially. She was waiting for that until after the birthday celebrations. She'd told Luke it would be too hard to deal, knowing it was an anniversary they shared, her and Padmé. Him and Anakin. Of course, their adoptive parents didn't know about the Anakin part. But Leia wasn't sure she believed them that they didn't know about the Padmé part either. Hence the contention. But they were trying.

“I'll be back to work on Tuesday. The Councilwoman,” because she was still the councilwoman, “has given me full compensation for my... Extended leave.” Certainly she wouldn't be back to work like nothing had ever happened, and she had been in that week, unofficially, for precisely that reason. To make sure Padmé Naberrie had no misunderstanding that that would be what was happening. Luke wouldn't want to be in her place. Then again his place was objectively the worse of the two by far, but... It didn't cause him as much distress as it probably should have. Well, not in the same way at least.

“That's... Good.” Breha agreed. They hadn't been quite on board with Leia taking an extended leave of absence from what was looking to become a very promising career path, but given the circumstances, they didn't have much room to disagree. “What about you, Luke?”

“I've been... Freelancing.” It was true, but it wasn't like it was an easy path. “It's been... Okay.” There was no doubt, he assumed, in any of their minds that the only reason he was able to get away with it was because he had a wealthy older sugar daddy backing him up. Which wasn't exactly the career path the Organas had likely envisioned for Luke. Though, what career path if any they had imagined for Luke, Luke didn't know. He didn't bother asking either. He knew what Anakin would say, and that felt more important. 

He felt a little guilty about that.

They exchanged their gifts. Luke had gotten a sort of scrapbook from Leia, who was generally not an artsy person. “Look what I did for you, Luke.” She said, “You'd better appreciate it.” He'd gotten a very fancy and expensive looking watch from his parents, which of course he wore. It was nice. It was good. Anakin just handed him a card, which he had to scold him for, because of course, cards were private and he had nothing to open. At least he'd given Leia a real gift.

“Oh, Anakin...” The necklace was far more intricate and... sparkly than what she'd usually wear, and the... hairpiece was it? That went with it made her look like she was a real princess. Anakin put the necklace on for her.

Bail frowned. “I'd almost think it was Leia you were dating...” He grumbled suspiciously.

“It's not a Bentley.” Anakin pointed out. Though that hadn't exactly been a _birthday_ gift. “Besides, my gift for Luke isn't something that can be unwrapped at a dinner table.” So he had gotten him a gift. Probably something large... Oh dear Lord, he hadn't had he? He pulled out the card that Anakin had given him. Sure it was private but... The cardstock inside the envelope was thick. He opened it. It wasn't money inside the card, like what he'd tried to give to Leia. It was a _key_ and a piece of paper that looked suspiciously like.... The copy of a deed. Oh boy.

...But oh, was that the house with all the trees and the ocean view and the walk in closet and the Jacuzzi? And the basement suite with the mini-bar and the polished dark wood and the newly renovated kitchen? Oh Anakin could tell he'd wanted that one... How was his name on the deed he hadn't signed for anything. Maybe it was a... preliminary deed? Or just ornamental? Or Anakin had forged his signature and gotten a lawyer to sign off on it? Whatever it was... He couldn't say he didn't like it...

“Anakin. I'm... This is very...” He was looking at Luke so eagerly, yet so hesitant. His eyes were pleading _'Did I do good? Tell me I did good.'_. He sighed. How could he not tell him he did good. “It's a lot.”

“Nothing's a lot for you.”

“What just happened?” Breha asked.

“Anakin bought Luke a house.” Leia deadpanned. How she'd seen through that so quickly he didn't know. 

“He what?” Bail asked, indignant. “He can't just buy off my son. Luke you can't just _accept_ that. There's more to life than being given free stuff, you know. You're _better_ than that.”

He didn't know what he should say to that. Did Bail really think he was better than that? Was he really just being given free stuff? 

“This is _our_ house, Mr. Organa.” Anakin piped in, putting a much needed hand on Luke's shoulder, pulling him ever so slightly closer to himself. “For me _and_ for Luke. To build _our_ life together. And nothing is too good for _my_ boy, Mr. Organa. Luke already deserves everything I've given him and more. It's your problem if you can't see that.”

“Anakin...” Luke started, meaning to sound like he was trying to smooth things over. But he couldn't help cuddling closer to Anakin's touch. He couldn't help feeling almost elated to hear Anakin talking about him like he was. Defending him. Anakin was standing by him, the least Luke could do was the same for him. “I think maybe we should go now. Thank you for the lovely dinner. And for the gifts. Happy Birthday Leia.”

“Happy Birthday Luke.” Leia was the only one to say it, but it didn't matter. 

“Wait, Luke,” Luke almost didn't turn around to face Bail. Almost. “Be careful. Please.”

“I will.” He took Anakin's hand, making sure Bail could see. “And I...” He choked on the words before they could come out. He couldn't say them, not now, not at that moment. “I'll see you later.”

They left.

*

“I know I just had you move, but you _really_ liked that house and I had to act fast because--” Anakin was cut off by Luke's lips on his own as he shoved him against the wall of the penthouse, with a strength he hadn't known he had, and a desperation he hadn't known he was capable of. Luke was already shrugging off his coat and trying to undo the buttons on the suit jacket Anakin had worn.

Anakin let out a small laugh that turned into a gasp as Luke pressed against him. “I'd say I did good?”

“The best, Ani. So good, Ani...” He was panting already, but he'd finally gotten Anakin's jacket off and flung it behind him where he's dropped his own coat. Dinner had been confusing and terrible and emotional and _his Anakin_ had been... “So perfect, Ani...”

“Luke?”

“Tell me I'm your boy.” Luke dropped his head to nuzzle against Anakin's chest, trying to nip at him through his shirt, pulling uselessly at his tie, as if he had lost the will or the ability to actually untie it.

“You _are_ my boy.” Anakin stroked his hair softly. “And here I thought I was the only one who needed to be reminded of that.” He lifted Luke's head and kissed him, very softly, on the lips, pressing in more, but slowly, gently. “You'll always be my boy, Luke.” He said as he pulled away.

Anakin was holding him, caressing him, kissing him. And Luke wanted him, needed him, was desperate for it, but... He had to break away as he felt the full on sobbing come over him. He didn't want to be such an emotional wreck.

“I'm sorry I'm such a mess.” He managed to say.

“You aren't a mess.” Anakin said, drawing him in again to hold him close. “Besides, it's _your_ birthday. You know what they say. You can cry if you want to.”

“I don't want to.” Luke protested weakly. “I want to have hot passionate birthday sex.”

He could feel Anakin smile into his hair. “Maybe later.”

*

“What is it, at this time of night?” The man was proper, cool, and collected. He was always like that. The other man was not always like that. In fact, was almost never, if ever like that, and he paced nervously around the room. Perhaps paced was a bad word. It was more like he prowled, but with no obvious prey, the effect was somewhat lacking.

“It's _Sidious_ ”

“I'm well aware Senator Palpatine has plans--”

“No! Not his plans, fuck his plans!” The other man shook his head, as if realizing his words were not making much sense. “Or at least not those plans. It's... Politics.” He said the word with distaste.

The first man echoed his distaste. “I do... dislike politics.”

“Well, look here, there's going to be a lot not to like if things end up going Sidious's way...”

Maul was right and Thrawn knew it. He sighed. And things had been going so well. Why did it have to be politics?


End file.
